infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary's Teachings
Mary's Teachings is the way for the Vampires to teach the new born Vampires about the life of their leader Bloody Mary after she was bitten by Marco. They are narrated by Bloody Mary herself. They replace Dead drop from the other games. There are 10 scattered around New Marais, and can be decyrypted and found using Vampire Sense. After finding 5, Cole's Vampire Sense is enhanced, which allows you to see nearby glyphs on the mini-map. The Teachings The Sailors As I was strolling along the waterfront this evening, I was mistaken for a "lady of the night" by a group of three sailors. They sought to engage me, but could not agree over which one of them would get the pleasure of my company. Fortunately, I was able play peacemaker. I assured them that if they could provide a soundproof room and a door with sturdy lock, I would be happy to entertain all three of them. This bargain was acceptable to all parties, and they were able to meet at least half of my terms. The lock on the door was quite sturdy, and while some of their screams may have escaped the room, the sailors did not. The Clergyman I often find myself at odds with clergymen, but I encountered one at an orphanage tonight who gave me pause. Despite my consuming most of his young parishioners, the father did not react in anger. He told me there was hope.... that if I repent, eternal paradise could still be mine. (laughter) I explained that to an immortal such as myself, the afterlife is of little value, for one must perish to reach it, and I cannot. Sadly, the father will also be delayed in his journey, for I had converted him to a new religion that night. And, as his new lord, I will demand a longer term of service than was required by his.... previous employer. The Governor I have just returned from a lovely respite at the home of a local governor. He was a man of considerable means, and he offered to deliver ten victims in trade for each day I allowed him and his family to live. I enjoyed his hospitality for a nearly a fortnight before he became....unable to keep his end of the bargain, his delivery being short by three people. Well, I am not unreasonable; I took his wife and two daughters to make up the difference, and allowed him another full day of life to enjoy the fruits of his...clever bargaining. Night Life There is nothing I enjoy more than strolling down a crowded street on a warm night. All around me, people rushing and loitering, scheming and loving, baring their souls and lying through their teeth. I hear the pounding of hearts, the coursing veins; I see flushed cheeks and bared necks. The street is my garden and the fruit is in season; some ripe and tender, other tough and withered, but all bursting with the red nectar of life that begs to be released! Ah! What joy to exist as creature of solitary desire...and be surrounded by endless supply! The Chef This evening I was privileged to make acquaintance Adrian Le Monde, one of Paris' most prominent chefs. He made me an exquisite meal. The Widowed Innkeeper Upon arriving in New Marais, I met a kindly innkeeper who showed me special attention. His wife had died thirteen years prior in childbirth, and she left him an inn to manage and two baby girls to raise. Oh. Those girls were his very heart... he would watch them proudly as they walked among the tables serving food and drink. Ah! They were beautiful in appearance and sweet in manner having blossomed into young women at an early age. Their beauty was striking...but their similarity even more so. Patrons would often stop and as they walked past; by any measure of observation, the two girls were identical. As I recall.... they even tasted the same. The Colonel I have been hunted by many men but the most persistent was Colonel John Greystroke. The Colonel pursued me for months before his efforts finally bore fruit. He had brought his entire family to face me, over thirty men and boys armed with muskets, stakes, and holy water. (laughter) I'm afraid the efforts were... futile. I converted the youngest of them first, then forced the Colonel to watch while his grandchildren tore his sons to pieces. Oh, for the Colonel himself, I broke both his arms at the shoulders and left him hanging upside down, secured to an oak tree... on the back of his property. Well, the were no large animals living near that region but.... it was well known that the Greystroke manor had frequent trouble... with rats. The Slaver My first attempt to reach the Americas was...ineffectual. I knew I would need sustenance for the long journey, so I sought passage on a crowded slave ship that was captained by an arrogant and vulgar slave runner. I avoided company during the day, and each night I would sneak below decks and draw blood from the wretches chained up in the hold. After less than a week at sea, we were forced to return to port because the fool slaver had murdered half of his crew for insubordination. I happily parted company as soon as we'd docked, but...not before I'd finished my work among his cargo. He sailed away with his boat still full of slaves...but he was no longer their master. Local legend says the slaver's body was found floating in the harbor the next morning, so full of holes and emptied of blood...that even the sharks had been unable to detect it. The Butcher I was especially ravenous this evening, so I decided to forgo stealth altogether. I knocked at the door of the first house I come to, and as soon as they allowed me inside, I ravaged them without hesitation. The family was large, both in stature and in number, I consumed the mother, the cook, the gardener, and had just finished the last of the seven children, when the front door burst open. The doorway was filled by a massive man in white clothing that was stained all over...with blood. His large meaty hands were also tainted red and the right one held a large cleaver. Well, the look of shock on his face was matched by the surprised smile on my own. I had apparently chosen the home of the town butcher. He screamed in anger before succmbing to my bite, but for a moment, I knew he had felt the same thing I had... a surprising sense of...kinship. Immortality I have been called many things...a monster, a demon, an abomination. Men condemn my feeding as the worst kind of sin. But their judgments are naive and short-sighted. I have watched generations of men rise and fall, their bodies returned to dust and their names quickly forgotten. All their energies wasted on...trivialities. Each time I drink, I give a fleeting, meaningless human the chance to contribute to an eternal purpose... the opportunity to be valued by a god. Sources * Infamous: Festival of Blood Category:Collectibles Category:Festival of Blood Category:Vampires